1. Technical Field
The invention relates to prosecution of electronic coupons using telecommunication technology. More particularly, the invention relates to a process and methods for generation, delivery, and validation of electronic coupons through a personal television service system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, a coupon is a certificate that one can use to buy a product or service at a reduced price or to get it free, or to get information, used by businesses as a way to make their name more widely known or to encourage sales. The coupons are usually printed objects, carrying printed indicia or a coupon number to prevent forgery. Printed coupons are issued and distributed via newspapers, magazines, flyers or other publications. To redeem a coupon, the coupon holder needs to surrender the coupon to the vendor and the vendor examines the coupon to verify by the printed indicia whether or not the coupon is valid. Upon successful verification, the vendor provides the goods or services to the customer, and then collects the coupon to remove it from circulation.
The printed coupons may be redeemed remotely through a central electronic coupon management facility wherein a database containing information for valid coupons communicates with a plurality of remote terminals, enabling telecommunications operators to verify or validate a coupon in real-time. Each coupon in the database has a unique coupon number that is cryptographically transformed when released to a customer. A plurality of operator consoles are linked to the coupon management facility and can request verification, validation and other processing of the coupons. In operation, a customer communicates with an operator located at one of the operator consoles, and reads the cryptographic coupon number on an issued coupon to the operator. The operator uses the operator console to communicate the coupon information to the coupon management facility. A message is returned to the operator indicating the status of the coupon. If the coupon is available, the operator provides the customer the goods or services authorized via the coupon.
A coupon may be generated in electronic form and issued via telecommunication means such as television or Internet. With the advent of personal television service (PTVS), through which a TV viewer may access to a centralized TV program guide database and program his digital video recorder anywhere, it has been realized that PTVS system would be a good channel to issue coupons to TV viewers.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a process for generating, delivering, and validating electronic coupons through a personal TV service system or similar telecommunication system with a higher security and convenience.